


堂本网店二三事

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Summary: 我就试试，随便发发





	堂本网店二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 我就试试，随便发发

1.  
堂本刚在一家普通的网店做一名普通的客服。好吧，他在一家只有两个人的而且老大还和自己同性同姓的情趣用品店做客服，他和自己的老大堂本光一要负责上货客服发货和售后，好在老板不要求业绩，尽职尽责就好。他和老板真不是兄弟。也不是父子。我们真的没有亲戚关系，谢谢。

明年只有两个人的公司，还专门设立了一间经理室，这点让堂本刚不知道怎么吐槽。而且最近从经理室里老是传来奇怪的叫声和震动。叫声有男有女，有高有低，百转千回，听得刚脸红心跳。这么刺激的吗，刚想，看起来禁欲系疑似sex冷淡的光一经理居然在上班时间看片吗，而且那些震动，是看high了忍不住自己动手试试吗？刚不禁脑补起经理室的旖旎风光——满面春光的光一经理松开领带，解开衬衣扣子，修长的手指从下颌划过锁骨，略过结实的腹肌，划向山峦……刚觉得自己不太好，一定是空调开的不够低。

“刚さん，麻烦来经理室一趟。”经理冷淡的声音让想入非非的刚吓出一身冷汗。明明刚刚还有声音的，经理是不是有点快啊，刚心想。他深呼吸一口，敲门进入了经理室。

“刚啊，这是咱们公司新出的产品，多功能，还可以调节温度和声音，就是操作起来有些复杂，你记一下，像这样打开后，先点设定……”  
“啊？”  
光一经理轻轻一笑说:“很复杂吧，我也是研究了好几天才明白，不用着急，慢慢来。”  
哦，行吧。

2.  
时隔许久，店里终于招了第三个人，就是不知道他为什么随时随地都带着墨镜，刚把疑惑说了出来，新来的松本小哥谦虚地扶着眼镜回答:“我近视，这个墨镜有度数。”

中午吃饭的时候，刚习惯性地掏出两份便当，他打开盖子，松本瞥了一眼，哟呵，真有少女心，南瓜土豆还拼成个心形，他冲经理室甜甜地喊了一声:“光一さん，吃饭了～”光一经理立刻从办公室出来，还问说:“这次没放茄子吧？”  
刚招呼松本一起吃，松本赶紧拒绝说:“我约了朋友toma中午一起吃番茄套餐。”

下楼的时候，松本突然想到，店名叫堂本家，经理叫堂本光一，客服叫堂本刚，他们俩真的没有入籍吗？

3.  
虽然客服上显示兰兰、丽丽和小美，但是实际上只有刚一个人，现在松本也帮忙打理，真的一言难尽啊。鸟大了，什么林子都有。才不过几天，松本就又烦又气了，他向前辈刚请教这时候该怎么办。  
刚喝了口茶，慢悠悠地开口说:“咱们店不查及时回复率，你可以先晾他一会儿再周旋，实在胡搅蛮缠的，客气地送他去别家就是。实在是气得不行了，可以去和经理说，他人很好的，很会疏导。”  
松本觉得有点不对劲，抬头看到了藏在百叶帘里的一记寒光，于是他果断回了自己座位，打开“山风兄弟聊天群”，输入“我好惨啊”，发送。

4.  
身为公司经理，手下掌管两票人，掌握全公司资产，但是轻微社恐，这并不是什么光荣的事。所以他很注意保持自己和员工的距离，即使就两个人，也要分房办公。  
但是他现在后悔了，因为他喜欢上了和他同性同姓但是不同血型的员工刚。  
他很喜欢给刚讲解公司产品，从人体生理讲起，兴致高的时候还会在刚的身上比划两下，然后一边讲着产品的运作原理一边看着刚圆润白皙的脸慢慢红到耳根，赏心悦目，真想就着此景喝上几杯。  
但是现在，就连新来的都和他坐的那么近，自己却只能在门后偷偷看，怎么办？  
门和墙统统拆掉咯。  
美其名曰“与民同乐”，又曰“平等，民主，博爱”。

关于最后一条，松本员工有意见——明明是“刚爱”，请爱护那些年被闪瞎的松本润，谢谢。


End file.
